Wringers of this kind are known from EP 0 489 237 A1. The wringer shown there has a receptacle that has wall parts formed of a number of V-shaped wall parts, where the outer legs are fixed in position on the receptacle and the inner legs are connected together at their free ends. When a mop is pressed in, the connected free ends of the inner legs move downward, which causes the wall parts to deform, so that the free clearance of the receptacle is reduced and in this way the mop is additionally pressed at the sides.